Cocky Bastard
by hyperactivecheskie
Summary: He may be a cocky bastard, but he sure had a way with words. And just when she thought she had him all figured out, Alex says something that leaves Addison speechless.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: He may be a cocky bastard, but he sure had a way with words. And just when she thought she had him all figured out, Alex says something that leaves Addison  
speechless.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. I don't own anyone. Heck I don't even own the word "Addex". This is just something to pass the time with as I'm obssessed with Grey's and this hiatus is driving me crazy.

Author Note: This may or may not be a oneshot. If I add more, it may or may not be a continuation of this chapter. I'm just writing whatever. The point is, Alex keeps on surprising Addison with his intelligence, wit, humor, personality and abilities as a surgeon. Reviews are appreciated!

**Cocky Bastard**

After that awkward moment in the ER that left her entire body tingle with excitement, Addison was trying to avoid him. She was even a little relieved that the other day, everyone in the hospital was a bit too preoccupied with the Burke-Yang issue and the Siamese twins. It kept everyone, including him, busy and it was nice to be left alone in her own business, trying to save a premie's life and not be caught up with whatever was going wrong in the hospital at that moment (which seemed to happen a lot since she came to Seattle).

But today was a very, very slow day and she seemed to be bumping into a certain Dr. Alex Karev. He was out of her service. She let him go. But why was it that when she didn't need him, didn't want to be near him, he was everywhere?

"Dr. Montgomery." She heard from behind her as she was going up the stairwell.

_Well speak of the devil_, she thought. Addison turned around and put on her most pleasant and professional smile. "Yes, Karev?"

"Are you trying to avoid a certain someone? Is it Shepard? Sloan? Or someone new?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Oh, how she wanted to wipe of that smirk.

She decided to play dumb. "Pardon me, but what made you come up with that conclusion?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that, you're always on the go. You're too busy to stop for a few minutes and chat, you ate lunch in your own office and, right now, you're taking the stairs instead of the elevator."

"I like my exercise," exclaimed Addison matter-of-factly.

"I don't think with those heels, you do," the cocky bastard pointed out.

"You think you know me so well, do you?" She asked with one eyebrow pointed up.

Alex smiled and proceeded to climb up a few steps until they were eye to eye. "Well, why don't we have a drink at Joe's so I can get to know you better?"

The attending was left in shock for a few moments. Sure, she was expecting him to flirt with her after that "moment". But she wasn't expecting him to ask her out, especially since he supposedly thought she was Satan's whore. She quickly composed herself, though, and replied, "Are you forgetting that I'm supposed to be your teacher and you are my student?"

_Ok, so that didn't stop a few people I knew_, thought Addison. But still. Seeing her husband drop her for a younger woman didn't exactly make her excited to jump in on the 'intern-attending relationship' bandwagon.

"Mary Kay Letourneau and Vili Fualaau" Alex said with a look she recognized as determination and a desire to prove her wrong (Yes, she worked with him for that long).

"What?"

"She was 34 and he was 12. They met in elementary school, 1996. After a statutory rape case and 7 1/2 years-long conviction, they're now married. She was 34 and he was 12, Addison, and they made it work. We are at an advantage. I'm not 12 years old. So you won't get convicted of rape." He said the last line with a smirk.

At that, she shook her head and gave a light chuckle. "You are one cocky bastard, you know that, right?"

"Well I used to be Evil Spawn but Cocky Bastard will do just fine." He gave her his most charming grin. With nothing to say, the now charmed attending could only smile back. "Ok well that's settled. Let's go to Joe's around 8," with one wink and a slight graze of his fingertips on her arm, Alex smugly turned around and walked down the stairs, leaving Addison wondering what the hell he said to diminish her from a confident professional to a speechless teenage school girl.


	2. Chapter 2: Score

A/N: Ok.. so ever since 3x12, this has become slightly AU. But I still wanted to continue this anyway. I like imagining cute Addex scenes. :)

Disclaimer: Nope.. don't own them.

**Chapter Two**

Addison, on the counter in the almost deserted lobby, was studying her patient's chart when suddenly she felt a hand gently land on the lower curve of her back and a body left of her lean on the counter. "Hey," she heard a husky voice whisper.

"Alex, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked as she felt his fingertips slowly run painfully soft circles on her back. She did not look at him. _No, I'm not going to give him any satisfaction this time_, she thought.

"I'm just asking about the patient we operated on. How is she, Addison?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he used his left hand to pull the chart slightly closer to him and thus pulling her in as well.

After a few moments of ignoring him, the situation wasn't getting any better. His right shoulder was now deliciously applying a bit of pressure on her left shoulder blade. His pinky had a life of itself as well as it stroked the skin that was peaking out of her scrub top. She was reading the same line seven times and if she didn't stop him now, she was sure she would go mad. She pursed her lips and looked at him with those strong piercing hazel eyes. He grinned when he felt her pout (I'm getting to her, he thought) and her gaze land on him. He looked up from the chart, still grinning. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"I may have agreed to go out to drink with you. But we are at work, act like it," she murmured, afraid someone was going to hear.

"Why, you don't want a handsome man innocently flirting with you while working?" The cocky intern raised his eyebrows.

"This, what you're doing, is not professional." She said as she made a gesture with her fingers, pointing at them both.

"Dude, you know you like it."

Addison gave out a snort and looked back at the chart. "You are too confident, Karev."

"Well if I'm wrong," he moved his head closer to hers until his lips were mere centimeters from touching her earlobe "why haven't you moved away?" He felt Addison freeze for half a second, and he knew he hit a nerve. But the equally proud neonatal specialist recovered quickly although not quickly enough to deny Alex of an ego boost.

Deciding that being his attending would be, as of now, the best option. So Addison threatened with a fake bored voice, "Karev, if you don't get back 10 feet away from me, I will not allow you to scrub in on my next surgery. And I will make sure you'll be manning the pit for the rest of the day," as she tried as hard as she can to keep her tone from quivering because of the way his arm had snaked halfway across her waist and how his hand had rested on her pelvic bone. It almost took all of her self control though, doing that. Because as far as she can remember, feeling someone's breathe at the back of her neck usually irritated her and the last time that she felt the urge to jump someone just by touching the skin peeking underneath her shirt was that one time with Mark in New York... But, then again, it's not that Alex didn't irritate her, because he did (slightly). And it's not that he made her want to jump his pants… (Well, at least not in front of the nurses, anyway).

"Do you understand, Doctor Karev?" Addison asked after almost five excruciating seconds of, still, ongoing subtle caressing and breathing after her threat.

At that, the intern slowly and slightly reluctantly snaked his arm off from her waist, not letting go of contact as long as he can. "Yes, Dr. Montgomery. I'll see you later. But before I go, let me remind you," he paused for added effect.

Finally looking at her intern with slightly parted lips and one annoyed eyebrow up, "quick," said she.

"Montgomery: zero; Karev: two," and with a naughty smirk and twinkling eyes, he turned around and walked away.

For a second, the attending nearly kicked herself, partly because she let him diminish her into a putty, but more so because she actually missed the caressing (although she'd never admit it to herself).


End file.
